The Good Left Undone
by Mouse and Stupid Productions
Summary: Rose Scorpius fic. How they got together. uh... adult language, violence, tragic romance, suicide, you know, all the good stuff. Title from amazing Rise Against song. Story based off of such. R & R! Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**wo Days, Three Hours, Twenty Minutes (since my life ended)**

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. Why me? What had I done to deserve this? I don't think I did anything to make her that mad...

You see, the other day, as in two days, six hours and twenty minutes, Rose accepted Jacob Finnegan's offer to date him. Why does this bother you, you ask, a quizzical look on your face, eye squinted in my direction, confused.

Why, this bothers me because I am dealing with the most intense feeling of jealousy I have ever felt in my entire life of sixteen years, six months, ten days, six hours and five minutes. Well, actually, since my life ended approximately two days ago, it's really sixteen years, six months,_eight_ days, six hours and five minutes.

And the kicker of my jealousy is that I didn't even realize I was totally ... in... uh... love with Rose until 5.8 seconds after she told me she accepted, with this big grin on her face, her eyes crinkled in delight, jumping up and down a bit.

"Uh, that's great, Rose," I'd managed to stutter before my eyes went blank, face slack and a very loud voice I hadn't known existed started screaming in total agony in my ears, screaming like his heart was being ripped out with a dull spoon, lemon juice poured on the wound, and then watching his tormentor eat it. The blood gushed out of the open, gaping wound in my chest, pouring my source of life to the flagstone floor, begging me to just die then and there, because there was no way this wound would ever heal. I had to stop myself from falling to my knees there at her feet and begging her to take me instead, or if she wouldn't, just kill me there.

"Scorpius, are you okay?" she asked. Apparently the pain was on my face.

"Yeah... Just peachy. Hey, you know what, I think I'm going to be sick," I said. I turned and sprinted to my dormitory, whereupon I threw up all I had eaten that day. That's four pieces of toast, two kippers, scrambled eggs, a Cornish pastie, pumpkin juice, coffee, cream and sugar, and a mushroom filled shepherd's pie. That is a lot of food. I ended up slumped next to the toilet in the dormitory, passed out. I had a horrible dream that I was drowning in the ocean and Rose was standing there on the shore.

"Rose! Help!" I yelled.

"Of course Scorpius! Just hang on!" she said. Then Jacob showed up next to her and steered her away.

"Oh! Sorry, Scor! I'll be back later!" she called as she walked away. She never came back. I woke up when the water had completely enclosed me.

That was Friday.

Since then, I've been in my dorm. Dylan and Albus are beyond concerned. I haven't talked, I haven't eaten, I haven't slept. Occasionally, I turn green and sprint into the bathroom whenever I think of what Rose is doing right now. You'd think that by this point I wouldn't have anything left. Somehow I do, but I think by now I'm throwing up my non-vital internal organs. Al keeps looking at me from across the room. I have to go to class tomorrow, he's saying. And I just nod, so he knows I haven't gone deaf as well. But it's gotten to a point that when I open my mouth I throw up. And all the time I feel like screaming. I want to go jump off the astronomy tower. I really do.

I'm glad I keep a journal.

As for the little man in my head, he's been screaming since she told me. He won't shut up. I just want to shout his pain to the world, but at the same time he's turning into me. I'm slowly beginning to feel all his pain. I hurt in places I didn't know you could. My head is killing me, literally, its trying to kill me. My chest feels collapsed. I can't breathe right. I can't inhale without my whole body shaking. Tomorrow is going to be hell. Hell like there is no bounds. I'm certain that tomorrow, I will be roasted in a fiery pit, where I can't die, and I can't escape. If Jacob Finnegan sits with us tomorrow for any vital meals, I will probably not be able to restrain myself from killing him.

Dylan just asked me if he should forcibly incapacitate me and drag me off to Madam Pomfrey. I glared at him, but it think it was probably less threatening since my eyes welled up at that particular moment and flowed over. That's the one thing I haven't done yet; cried. And now I was bawling.

"Scorpius! Are you okay?" Al asked, concerned. Apparently this was the thing that freaked him out the most. "I mean... I just thought you were sick..." he explained. I guess that would make sense. I glared at him.

"Do I look o-fucking-kay?" I asked, speaking for the first time in days. My throat felt hoarse. I was surprised I hadn't yelled. Although, I appeared to have lost my voice. Al shook his head.

"No... What's wrong, man?" he asked. I just shook my head.

I am grappling with two emotions right now. The first is jealousy. I want to kill Jacob Finnegan, mostly for having the guts to ask Rose out, when for three years, people have been asking if we're going out. That should teach him. The second is depression. Horrible, nerve wracking depression. Suicidal depression. I want to go kill myself for not realizing I was so in love with Rose before it was too late. I want to kill myself for her not realizing I was in love with her. I want to kill myself because my heart is gone. I have nothing left to feel with. The only things I feel are hate, and depression. I can't go to class tomorrow.

I want to die.

**Three days, Thirteen Hours, Fifteen Minutes (8:45, Monday)**

I slumped in the back of Transfiguration. After casting me a worried glance, Rose had gone to sit with Jacob. Well, isn't he just special now? I flicked my quill with one hand absentmindedly wondering if I could make it have enough velocity to pierce my heart, or at least, where my heart used to be. I don't think it's still beating. I don't think it's still in my chest.

I groaned in agony as I saw Jacob wrap his arm around the back of Rose's shoulders. Before it could cause me any more pain, I looked down at the paper I was taking notes on. I had absentmindedly drawn a picture of myself hanging. Lovely. Next to it I started to draw a picture of myself killing Jacob. She didn't want me, that much was obvious. So she couldn't have him either.

That's horrible, Scorpius, I chided myself.

I can't believe I didn't realize I was in love with her until I couldn't have her. This is ridiculous. It would've been so easy! Just to go up to her once someone had asked if we were going out, and said, "you know, maybe we should go out." So unbelievably easy! But no, I had to go be an ignorant prick and not realize I was hopelessly in love with my best friend. How could it not have occurred to me? It's so painfully obvious now. I always smiled when ever I was near her; I can't stop thinking about her; I had dreams about her, good ones, not the ones I have now when I pass out; whenever our skin would accidentally touch, my heart would soar and leap and my stomach felt like it was running around in circles; and when she'd hug me goodnight I'd almost pass out because it felt so right when she was in my arms. How the fucking hell did I not realize this?! What is wrong with me? Besides the currently obvious.

The bell rang for the end of class. Shit. I'd have to get the homework from Al or Dylan. I ran out of class and dashed off to my next class, which was thankfully Rose free. It was however with Jacob. Maybe if I was lucky I wouldn't kill him. Rip him limb from limb, cut _his_ heart out...

I slunk into the divination classroom and took a seat in the back. Trelawny looked at me in concern.

"My dear! Dark things in your future. Your near future. I see you... dying," she finished dramatically.

"Really? Great! When?" I asked. I wish there was some trace of sarcasm in my voice. Instead, I sounded eager.

"Within the month. Dear you need help," she said.

"Yeah I know, but the only person who can doesn't give a shit, does she?" I asked, this time sounding sarcastic. Jacob entered at this moment.

"You okay, man?" he asked.

"Why does everyone ask me that?" I asked.

"Because you didn't leave your dorm all weekend and I don't think you've eaten anything since dinner Friday," he said. "And your personality, no offense, has sort of taken a nose dive."

"You know what, Finnegan?" I asked. "I don't like _you_," I said.

"Jesus, man. What's wrong with you?" he asked, his big 'I'm so tough' stature making him stand up.

"I don't know. What's wrong with you?" I asked, standing up. Not good! I was going to kill him if I had the chance. That's really not good.

"You want to fight me?" he asked, stepping closer to me.

"No, no I don't," I said, stepping even closer and pulling out my wand. "I want to kill you," I said. Professor Trelawny had been watching from the shadows. Her eyes widened and she nodded sadly.

"I knew this was coming," she muttered to herself.

"You think _you_ could kill _me_?" Jacob said, laughing.

"Yeah, I think I could," I said, pointing my wand at him.

"What the hell'd I do to you?" he asked, starting to look a little concerned. I wonder if he just remembered who my father was...

"Nothing to me," I said. "Personally," I added. "But maybe when you're rotting in hell you'll understand," I said. When I was about to hex him into next week, Al and Dylan walked in.

"Oh!" Al said, as if he'd come to some great understanding. Maybe the fact I was trying to kill Rose's boyfriend was a dead give away.

"Oh, shit!" Dylan said. He grabbed my arms. "Dude, whatever it is, isn't worth it. He's not worth you getting expelled," he said. I seethed at Jacob while Dylan and Al dragged me to the opposite side of the classroom. The rest of the class started filing in. By the time the trapdoor closed to signify the beginning of class, no one could tell anything had happened. I was pleased to note that Jacob looked a little flustered still.

Okay... for clarifications purpose, I know it's probably extreme to want to kill the boyfriend of the love of your life. However, when he's Jacob Finnegan, it is entirely justified. Even though he's only a fourth year, Jacob has had a girlfriend every month, if not more. And what's worse, is he has at least two girlfriends at one time. But he never dates girls from the same house at the same time, and as such only the guys know about it. He's cheating on Rose, and she's totally enamored with him. He's just going to try and score and then he's going to go off and break up with her and fuck someone else. Its just how he operates. I can't see Rose get hurt like that. I understand if she doesn't want me. That's cool, whatever. I'm just going to kill myself over it. However, the fact that she can even dream of dating a guy like Jacob Finnegan makes me wonder why she'd even contemplate liking a guy like me.

"Dude, why'd you almost kill Finnegan?" Dylan asked, probably thinking he was exaggerating.

"Really?" Al asked. "It's not painfully obvious?" I gulped and glared at him. If he knew, and he told her, I would so kill him too.

"What's obvious?" Dylan asked.

"You know what a sleaze bag Jacob is," Al said. "Scor's just pissed on Rose's behalf. He's trying to protect her."

Dylan looked at me for confirmation.

"Yeah. He's right," I said. And he was... Sort of. That's why I wanted to kill him... its not why I wanted to torture him to death.

"Dude," Dylan said. "Chill out. She'll figure it out soon enough," he said. The question was, before or after I killed myself?

**Four Days (19:30, Monday)**

I sat in the common room doing my homework. Having not paid any attention in any of my classes today, it was proving difficult.

I was sitting there, minding my own business, trying to ignore the guy in my head who had gone from yelling to chanting 'kill me now', when Rose came over to me.

"Why'd you try to kill Jacob today?" she asked me. No greeting, no 'Scorpius, I'm sorry, I love you so much I don't know why I went out with that wanker'.

"Because he's no good for you, Rose," I muttered patiently. All the fight seemed to have left me the moment I heard her voice.

"And who are you to decide who's 'good for me' or not?" she asked.

"He's not good for anyone," I explained, crossing out a feeble sentence on cheering charms.

"Oh?" she asked coldly. "And who are you to know that?"

"I hear him in the locker rooms after Quidditch games," I said. And it was true. He was the stupid beater on the team. And he told every one of the guys on the team about all his stupid conquests.

"Do you now?" she said coldly. I looked at her for the first time. She was looking at me like she didn't know who I was. Her head was shaking slowly, infinitesimally from side to side. Her sparkling navy eyes were narrowed slightly and her perfect mouth was slightly open. "Who are you? No... Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to try and control me?" she asked. "You know what... Don't answer those. Just... don't talk to me," she said, getting up and walking away.

"Rose," I called.

"Ever!" she replied, tossing her mahogany hair over her shoulder as she walked over to sit on the arm of Jacob's chair.

My life is officially over.

**Two Weeks, Three Days, Five Hours (4:10 am)**

I had been for all intents and purposes, dead to the world for the past two weeks. I again, had not talked, had not eaten. And when I slept I had a worse dream than the time right after she told me.

I was drowning, I couldn't swim. She was standing on the shore with Jacob. He was smirking at me, pretending to be hurt.

"I can't believe you, Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose yelled at me. "How could you hurt him?" she asked. She was crying. While she was yelling at me, Jacob looked a bit to his left and winked at a girl further down the shore. 'Call me' he motioned.

"I hate you, Scorpius!" she yelled. I tried to yell, 'I'm sorry! I love you!' but instead I swallowed a bunch of salt water. "I can't wait till you die!" she screamed. I tried to imagine that I was on shore with her, Jacob was no where. She was comforting me, holding me close, but when I tried to tell her again that I loved her I swallowed more water. I was drowning. "Rose..." I croaked.

I sat bolt upright in bed after that. Al was sitting next to me on his stool, his head in his hands, looking worried. I gasped for air.

"How long?" he asked, looking at me.

"What?" I asked, still disoriented.

"How long have you been totally and completely in love with Rose?" he asked.

"What?" I asked. Now I was playing stupid.

"Oh come on!" he cried, exasperated. Luckily, Dylan slept like the dead, and he was the only other person in our dorm. "I can tell. You've been dying inside since she started going out with Jacob. You're just lucky I didn't tell Dylan."

"How do you know?" I asked like a sulky child. I propped myself up on my elbows. My Gryffindor comforter was lying haphazardly across the footboard and my sheets were tangled tightly around my legs.

"Okay. You were sick for two days. Then you started crying. Then you tried to kill her boyfriend. And now she's mad at you and you haven't talked in two weeks, you haven't eaten since she told you and I think this is probably the first time you've slept since we found you passed out in the john," Al said. "And you were screaming something fierce through this entire night. It's a miracle Dylan didn't wake up. But then at the end of the dream, you just whispered Rose's name in the voice that sounded like you were living in a world without a sun, like you were in so much pain you couldn't even be bothered to keep yourself going, like your will to live had been sucked out, like your magic was gone, like your heart had been ripped out of your chest and trampled on and like you were dying," Al said. I flopped back on my bed and threw my hands over my eyes.

"Why are you so damned observational?" I asked him weakly.

"Because I'm sort of your best friend besides Rose," he said. "And she hasn't noticed that you're like this."

"She hasn't noticed?" I muttered.

"She's been pissed at you since you almost killed Jacob."

"You know what? I wish I had killed him! I didn't even touch him!" I said.

"I know," Al said.

"I wanted to rip him apart with my bare hands," I said.

"I know," Al repeated. "Just, don't do anything stupid," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we'll miss you. And Rose will too, she just doesn't know it right now."

**Three Weeks, Three Days, Fifteen Hours (10:00 am)**

I walked to my next class. Rose and Jacob were both in this one. Luckily for me, so were Dylan and Al. I slumped into my seat. They quickly sat on either side of me. Rose and Jacob filed in shortly afterwards. Jacob had his arm around her waist. She looked relatively happy, I noticed with a grimace. Jacob could go die for all I cared.

As they passed me, Rose glanced in my direction momentarily. It was obvious to see the anger in her eyes. She was still angry with me. Wonderful. I could just die for all I cared. After they had passed, Jacob looked back at me and smirked like he knew something I didn't. Glaring back at him with as much malice as I could muster, I sent him death wishes and daggers with my glacial eyes. He winked. What the hell?

That evening in the common room, Lily cornered me.

"Yes, Lily?" I asked patiently, but with an edge in my voice. I mean, when you haven't slept for nigh on a week, you get sort of weird. After four summers with the Weasley-Potter clan, I was used to both her and Hugo.

"I'm worried about Rose," she said. I started. It was unlike fourth years (to the best of my knowledge) to worry about other people.

"What for?" I asked. I mean, so was I, but why would she be? She can't know what Jacob's like.

"Because her boyfriend, Jacob, came up to me and my friend, Tally, the other day and he started hitting on us. Like, asking for dorms and names so he could owl us and stuff. And I don't think he was joking," she said. I nodded.

"He's like that. Did you tell Rose? And why'd you tell me?" I asked.

"I tried to tell Rose, but she won't hear anything against him! And I told you because I thought you might be able to talk sense into her," she said.

"Look, Lily, Rose and I..." the sound of the two of us as a plural was almost too much for me in my fragile state, "aren't doing so well on the friendship front," I explained.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," I said.

"That's weird. I always thought she was, like, in love with you," she said. The casual mention of what may once have been a future in such an offhanded way made my heart lurch and my stomach heave.

"Yeah, Lily, I'll talk to her," I said.

"Thank you! He's no good. I can tell. I mean, what self respecting seventh year hits on a fourth year, you know?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "At least you don't play Quidditch with him." She nodded.

"Hey," she said. "It could be worse," she pointed out. I raised my eyebrow. How on earth could my life get much worse than it is right now? "You could have to share a dorm with him like James does." She almost had a point. Except then it would be easier to kill him.

"Yeah, I guess," I said. I got up. He was sitting across the common room. Rose was sitting on the other side talking to some of the girls from her dorm. I looked back at Jacob. A girl a little younger than me, maybe a fifth year, was sitting perched on the arm of his chair. I shook my head in disbelief at him. He winked at me again like he knew how much I was hurting inside. Why the hell would he go out of his way to hurt his own team mate? Bastard. And he was unknowingly hurting Rose... oh who was I kidding. He knew perfectly well that he was hurting her. I walked over to her.

"Rose," I said in her ear. She jumped, startled and turned around.

"Oh. What do you want?" she asked coldly. I thought about it. Her, was the obvious one. Jacob to die, was a close second.

"I want to tell you to look at Jacob right now," I said. We both looked. The fifth year was just getting up and walking away as we looked.

"What?" she said.

"That girl was sitting on him practically and he was whispering in her ear and she was giggling and stuff," I said. Intelligent, Scorpius. She looked at me in disbelief.

"Oh really," she asked.

"Really," I said. "And he hit on Lily and her friend, Tally, or something."

"Did he?" she asked in the same dangerous tone. I nodded and then she exploded.

"Who do you think you are, Scorpius Malfoy? You come over here after I explicitly told you not to talk to me ever again and then you try to break up my relationship?" she bellowed.

"He's no good for you, Rose!" I exclaimed. The fight in me had not yet died.

"How would you know?" she asked.

"Because he's cheated on every single girl he's ever gone out with! What makes you so special that you're exempt from that?" I asked. She backed down, and her eyes were glistening.

"You know," she said in a new tone that was as dark and foreboding to me as any tone has ever been, "I thought you actually _cared_ about me. But since I'm not 'special' enough to deserve a faithful boyfriend, I guess you really don't," she said. "Goodbye, Scorpius Malfoy." And she turned and walked back to him, mahogany hair swinging behind her back as she walked away from me for, presumably, ever.

I glanced over at Jacob as she walked away. He was glaring at me, and I could tell he'd heard every word, and he was not happy about it.

**One Month, One Week, Four Days, Two Hours (21:53 pm)**

I hate my life so unbelievably much. I got detention for just smart mouthing the teacher. I mean, Flitwick must've heard it all by now. Maybe it was the fact that I threw the desk at him that got me detention. Perhaps it was the fact that it hit that one Hufflepuff who pisses me off... hmm...

I plugged my headphones into my ears as I walked to my detention. I love the fact we managed to make a magical music player that works in Hogwarts and plays muggle music.

"If strength was born from heartbreak, then mountains I could move," I muttered along with my music. Hey... I wish that were true.

"Hey," said a dark voice. I turned around in time to get punched in the face.

When I came to, I was in a dark classroom.

"Hello?" I asked. In response, a fist smacked me across the face. "Thanks for that," I said.

"Shut up," the same dark voice growled. Hey... that was Jacob.

"What do you want?" I asked. "And if you want to cause someone some pain you really should use your wand."

"Fine then..." I heard him pull out his wand.

"_Crucio_," he muttered. What must have been pain filled my body. Huh... can I feel anymore? What an odd thought to have while being tortured... I started to laugh. It was the first time in days I'd even thought about laughing. The action felt wrong and foreign to my face.

Confused, Jacob stopped. "Why aren't you in pain?" he asked me.

I laughed at him. "I'm already in so much pain that torturing me won't even register," I spat.

"How's that?" he asked. I just laughed some more. "I asked you a question, scum," he said, kneeing me in the stomach. I laughed at him some more.

"Pain," I said. "Without love. Pain. I can't get enough. Pain. I like it rough. Because I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all," I told him. He looked at me confused.

"What's that mean?" he asked, kicking me.

I laughed again. "It means, Finnegan, you have no idea how much I'm hurting," I said.

"Why would you be hurting?" he asked. "You're the one that tried to ruin my relationship!" he said.

"Nah. You do that pretty well on your own," I said. Then I weighed the odds that he would kill me, versus the number of punches I'd get in. "And I'm hurting, because I'm irreversibly in love with your girlfriend," I said.

"What?!" he bellowed. He swung a left hook at me. I dodged by a hair.

"Oh. So that's how it is, is it?" I said, ducking out of my chair as he tried to kick me in my manly area.

"That's how WHAT is?" he asked, punching at me.

Ah... I love being a seeker. I have practice in dodging bludgers, whereas he only has practice in hitting them away. However, he was a lot bulkier than I was, even though I had him by a couple inches.

"You can cheat on them, but if another guy so much as looks at one of them he gets the death penalty!" I said, swinging a punch of my own. I hit him in the face. If only Dad could see me handling things the muggle way.

"Yeah! That's right!" he said, swiping at me, catching me in the jaw. I was probably bruised like hell, but I was numb.

"You're bleeding," I pointed out, pointing to his face. Stupidly, he lifted his hand up to check.

"Where?" he asked. I flattened his nose.

"There," I said.

"You smarmy bastard! How do you manage to wake up every morning and live with that ugly face?" he asked me.

"I don't live. I died the day she said yes to you!" I said, dodging a punch.

"Oh!" he smirked and stopped swinging. I paused as well. I reached up to inspect my damage while he started laughing. My left check was bleeding, my mouth was swollen, and my eye was tender.

"You know..." he said, examining his knuckles casually, "I've been wondering something."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What did she ever see in you? I mean, she used to like you, used to want to be with you but then you tried to kill me and she realised you weren't worth it, so really, what did she see in you?" She used to like me? Oh hell, hell hell!

"Merlin, she's a great kisser," he said. "In the beginning, she'd wonder if you were as good a kisser as me, but then after a while she just, stopped. I guess she must've decided I was superior to you and as such you weren't bothering with." He had me now and he knew it, too. I could see him growing smug. He took a step closer to me.

"She used to wonder if your lips were as soft as mine, or if you had ever wanted her, but then of course the divination incident, and she stopped caring," he said. He leaned closer to me. "That was the night I got her virginity," he whispered in my ear. I was shaking now. And I was crying.

"Oh... is the big bad seeker crying?" he asked. I said nothing. He reached up and wiped a tear off my face.

"I thought Rosie only liked tough guys. Sucks for you. Because even when I dump her, she won't go after you. And you know why?" he asked, leaning in close to my face. "She hates you."

Against my will I screamed. I swung out with my fists but then something cold plunged into my stomach. He smirked. We both looked down. A steak knife was sticking out of my lower abdomen. Red fluid was pouring out around it, staining my shirt. I gasped a strangled breath.

"Die," he said and then he kneed me in the manhood. I fell to the ground and curled up on my side. My brain hadn't registered the pain yet, of the stabbing, but I could feel it with a detached part of my brain. He pulled the knife out. I convulsed involuntarily.

"Locomotor Scorpius," he said. I felt myself rise into the air. He conducted me out of the room and up to the north tower. It occurred to me that he was going to kill me.

But I had nothing left to live for.

He perched me on the ramparts of the tower. "Well now you have a choice. You can either crawl through the castle, spilling blood everywhere in the hopes that someone cares enough to take pity on you, or you can jump now," he said. "But you know, if I were you, I'd jump because then I wouldn't get blood everywhere."

"If I were you, I wouldn't have been wishing to throw myself off this tower for the past month," I said laboriously.

"Oh. So that's how you are; entirely hopeless," he sneered.

"I just want you to know," I paused, gasping for air, "that if I live through this," air, air, "I'm telling everyone you pushed me," I finished.

"How... what does that mean?" he asked.

"Goodbye," I said and I fell.

**One Month, ???? (still nighttime)**

My body hit the ground with a sickening thud, and multiple cracks. Why wasn't I dead? I couldn't move my legs; they were numb. My stomach was still bleeding profusely. I think my back was broken.

"On broken backs we beg for mercy," I muttered to myself, bringing up a weak chuckle, which brought blood up. Not good. "We will survive... although we have no obligation to stay alive..." Hey! I was dying! Why wasn't my life flashing before my eyes? Maybe, if I stop thinking.

A hundred times again and again. Every time any part of my skin and Rose's skin had touched flashed across my eyes. Every time she'd hugged me before going to bed. Staying at her house during the summers and her falling asleep on my shoulder, accompanied by the knowing looks from our friends. I wish they'd been right. Teaching her to ride a broom and sitting behind her with an arm around her waist. I loved her so much I guess that'll be past tense soon...

"Oh holy Merlin. Scorpius!" said a worried voice. I didn't reply, wasn't sure at this point if I could. "Are you okay?" I groaned a laugh. A small, smooth hand brushed my hair off my forehead. I can't see. It's all dark. I don't think that's good.

"Scor?" the voice asked quietly. I realized it was Rose.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Why won't you look at me?" she asked. "Did I really mess things up that much?" She was crying. Her tears were dripping onto my face. She must have been looking right at me.

"Did you really sleep with him?" I asked. I coughed and some blood leaked out.

"No, never." I coughed more blood. "You're... dying," she whispered.

"Are you kidding? This is the first time I've felt alive in about a month," I said. "You're talking to me even though you hate me."

"Hate you?" Rose asked. She sounded confused through the thick tears that were falling on my face like rain. "I don't hate you!" she said.

"Could've fooled me," I said, gasping quietly for air.

"I came down here to make sure I didn't lose you," she said.

"You're about to," I whispered.

"Why'd you jump?" she asked in a tortured voice.

"Because of you," I whispered, the strength to talk at normal volume leaving me. She didn't say anything, but I felt her grab my hand. "All because of you I haven't slept in so long. When I do I have nightmares that I'm drowning in the ocean. And you're on the shore with Jacob and he's waving at some whore down the beach while you're yelling about how you hate me," I said. "And I try to tell you I love you but you can't hear me and then I drown."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," she said, "I don't hate you," she whispered, kissing my forehead.

"I don't hate you either. I would go so far as to say that I love you. But I'm gone from here so you shouldn't waste your time on me," I said. I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness and, presumably, into hell.

"Scorpius!" Rose's voice sounded like it was coming down a tunnel and I was a million miles away. "Scorpius! Scor"-

**One Month, ???? (????)**

I was lying in a soft deep bed. I was warm and comfortable. Bright light was shining through my eyelids. Was I in heaven?

I heard breathing nearby. Since I was dead, I figured I'd have my sight back. I opened my eyes to discover the hospital wing. Weird version of heaven. I looked to my left and was shocked I could move my head. Al was sleeping in a chair next to my bed. Wait....

I looked to my right. Rose was asleep in the chair to the right. I looked back to the left. Dylan was using Al as a pillow. I'm not surprised. I always thought there was something between them...

As I watched, my dad walked into the wing, carrying a tray of food. On it were four bowls of something that smelled heavenly and something else. He set it down at the foot of my bed and turned to shake Dylan and Al awake. They stirred groggily and accepted the bowls my dad handed them. I was beginning to accept the fact that I was alive.

Rose awoke shortly afterwards and also took the bowl. They hadn't noticed I was awake yet. I stretched my voice whispered.

"How long have I been out?"

They all paused. They turned and stared at each other in disbelief. Then they turned and looked at me. I blinked at them. They all started talking at once.

"Why in the name of Merlin's left buttock would you"-

"Did you think we wouldn't miss you? You great stupid gnome like"-

"You stupid prat! I can't believe you would do that to me! Do you care that little"-

"Scorpius!" Rose merely stopped talking after that and flung herself into my sore arms.

"Gently," I whispered, voice still hoarse.

"I was so worried! I thought you would never wake up!" she said, kissing my face.

"Why do you keep missing?" I muttered. She looked at me confused. And then she cottoned on. Without speaking, and apparently without caring that her cousin and my father were present, she kissed me on the lips with vigor. Without thinking about it, without being really able to control it, I reached up and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer, even though it hurt me. I tried to pour all the emotion I could into that kiss. I sent her all my love and all the longing I had been enduring.

They let us be for about two minutes before my dad cleared his throat.

"Scor," he asked. "Why did you jump?"

I looked him in the eye, and true to my word, told him, "I didn't jump. I was pushed. After being stabbed and beaten within an inch of my life."

"Jacob?" Al asked. I nodded. "Yeah. We sort of figured, what with the bloody knife behind him and all the smirking he was doing."

I looked at them all. "And you didn't turn him in?" I asked in disbelief. "He used the Cruciatus Curse!"

"Oh, no. We did," Dylan said. "It's just nice to know we were justified, you know?"

"The idiot was bragging to this wondrous young lady," Dad said. Rose blushed at the compliment. I raised my eyebrow.

"You do know she's related to Ron and Hermione?" I said. He had hated them for his entire streak at Hogwarts. Wasn't sure why or when he'd really stopped or if he had.

"Yeah... Ron saved my life in the final battle and I, don't tell your mother," he added in Rose's direction, "always had a bit of a crush on Hermione. She was the only one who ever beat me at anything. Besides Quidditch." I gaped at him. "What?" he asked. I shook my head in disbelief.

We all stared at him for an awkward moment of silence.

"So... Madam Pomfrey asked us if she should let you keep one of your scars," Al said. I blinked at them.

"Did you?" I asked when none of them continued.

"Well..." Rose began. "We left the one in your stomach," she said. I looked at her in wonder. Why on earth would she do that? She leaned in close to my ear. "It goes directly through your lower abs and..." she broke off and winked at me. I felt a light sensation in my stomach. Al and Dylan exchanged knowing looks. I glared at them. My dad smirked. I glared again, but was really smiling.

Maybe, my life would finally go right...


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a request for a continuation that explained how his life turned out right. So this is the response. However, I am of the firm belief it sucks and shouldn't write things between the hours of 12:30 and 3 in the morning. Otherwise it doesn't come out quite right. Its currently 2:18... Sorry...**

I was in the ocean, and gigantic swells were rising all around me. Rose was standing on the shore, trying to get to me, but every time she touched the water, it flung her back thirty feet.

"Rose!" I tried to yell. "I love you!" but I couldn't. I swallowed water when I opened my mouth.

"Scorpius!" she yelled. "I love you!" I couldn't even open my mouth to say anything, and the last thing I saw before the cold grey water closed around my face was the single tear rolling down her cheek…

I sat bolt upright in bed, breathing hard, covered in cold sweat. I shook myself and lay back down.

"Daddy?" a small voice asked from beside my bed.

"Yes, sweetie," I said more calmly than I felt.

"I hadded a nightmare," the little girl whispered, chewing on the foot of her favorite stuffed animal.

"Me too, honeybunches," I said, picking her up and laying her down next to me. Rose rolled over and faced us.

"I hadded a nightmare," Ivy said.

"So did I," I whispered. Rose smiled sadly at us.

"At least we know who she gets it from," Rose said, joining our hug.

"Daddy?" Ivy asked, surprised. "You gibbed me nightmares?" her tiny face filled with sorrow.

"No sweetie," Rose said, kissing her forehead. "You're like your daddy because of them."

"Oh," Ivy said, apparently content to be like me. She was asleep almost instantly.

"What nightmare?" Rose asked.

"Sixth year, winter thereof," I said shortly. She nodded.

"I'm still sorry for that," she said.

"I know," I said, kissing her over Ivy's head.

"I love you," she said. "And I probably won't ever stop kissing that damned scar," she whispered.

"I love you too," I said quietly, falling back to sleep. "Forever."

"Forever," Rose agreed and fell back to sleep.


End file.
